


Just the Right Amount of Wrong

by blackstar777



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Comedy, First Time, M/M, Porn, Possessiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar777/pseuds/blackstar777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike go to Vegas for business. Harvey's never been good at sharing his things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Right Amount of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thank you’s to the wonderful [mskatej](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej) for the awesome beta. Thanks for kicking my adverbs into shape. She's God's gift to fandom in more ways than one.
> 
> Title is the tagline for The Cosmopolitan of Las Vegas luxury hotel.
> 
> Spoilers for 1.07 "Play the Man"

Harvey takes a sip of his scotch and looks out at the bright lights of the Las Vegas strip from his perch on the 37th floor of the newly minted Grand Solar hotel. The heat of the day is slowly receding and the measured cool of a desert night is settling in, accompanied by a soft breeze Harvey can feel through the open French doors of his suite. He closes his eyes against the glare of the lights and listens to the steady buzz from the streets below as vacationers flood onto the boulevard, gearing up for a night on the town.

Harvey and Mike are here, representing Pearson Hardman at the Grand Solar’s opening night. The luxury hotel is the latest product of the Vega-DeBeck merger, one that seems to be prospering in spite of the initial stumbling blocks of the original deal. As two major power brokers in the international luxury hospitality business, their powers combined have made them nearly unstoppable, even in these lean economic times. Using their substantial capital, they’d started construction on several new hotels almost immediately, the legal logistics of which Harvey and Mike have been handling. 

After Daniel Vega fired Scotty, Jones had convinced him to bring Pearson Hardman on as their joint general counsel, which probably explains why Harvey hasn’t heard from Scotty since their conversation at the Harvard club. In his weaker moments, Harvey allows this to bother him. Then he remembers his billable hours have doubled with the new arrangement and that soothes the discomfort.

He opens his eyes and winces as he contemplates the loud radiance of the strip. In general, Harvey’s not a fan of Vegas. There’s a cheap quality to the grandeur here that doesn’t sit well with him, but when DeBeck extended the invitation to the hotel’s grand opening, Jessica had raised one perfectly arched eyebrow and told him it was non-negotiable, so Harvey and Mike had hopped on a plane and headed to Sin City.

Harvey had figured it would be a good opportunity to show Mike firsthand about wooing clients in the big leagues. For reasons he doesn’t care to examine, thinking about Mike makes him smile and Harvey spends several moments trying to tamp down the warm feeling that’s blooming in his chest before his phone buzzes in his pocket.

**Mike Ross** : _do I have to wear the bow tie?_

Harvey checks the time and then frowns at the screen.

**Me** : _YES and you should have been here five minutes ago_

After a few moments

**Mike Ross** : _did u choose a bow tie just to torture me?_

Harvey gives a put upon sigh and closes the balcony doors, setting his drink on a nearby table.

**Me** : _If you’re not in my room in the next 30 seconds, I’m leaving you to your own devices_

Almost immediately, there’s a knock at the door, and when Harvey opens it, Mike is standing there looking . . . well, looking pretty damn good. He’s dressed to the nines in the tuxedo Harvey had insisted he have tailored for the occasion and, as usual, Rene has outdone himself. 

Harvey looks him up and down, reluctantly noting that all the lines fall perfectly on Mike’s wiry frame as he leans casually against the doorjamb, hands in his pockets. When their eyes meet, Mike grins at him and quirks an eyebrow. 

“How do I look?”

Harvey rolls his eyes and steps out of the room, forcing Mike out into the hallway as he closes the door behind him. 

“You mean aside from the hack job you did on that bow tie?”

Mike scoffs and falls into step beside Harvey as he heads toward the elevators.

“Why thank you, Harvey, you’re looking rather dapper yourself this evening.”

Harvey presses the down button and while they wait Mike nods his head approvingly at their reflections in the polished metal of the elevator doors. 

“Man, we look like a couple of badasses,” he says, looking at Harvey with undisguised glee. 

Harvey reaches up to straighten his already straight bow tie, and looks at his image with a smirk.

“Yeah, I do look pretty badass.”

Mike rolls his eyes as the elevator arrives with a pleasant chime.

“So,” he says as they step inside, hitting the button for the plaza level. “Any last words of advice?”

Harvey grins at him in the mirrored walls of the elevator.

“In Vegas, everybody’s gotta watch everybody else.”

“Scorcese? Really? I thought for sure you’d go with Rain Man.”

“I thought that might be in poor taste.”

“Never stopped you before.”

Harvey suppresses a smile and they ride in silence for a while. “But seriously,” he says, as the elevator stops and he almost laughs out loud at the expression of wide-eyed anticipation that settles onto Mike’s face immediately. The doors slide open and Harvey looks back at Mike as he steps out into the lobby. “Don’t have any accidents on the new carpet.”

```

As it turns out, having Mike by his side all night is less like having a puppy and more like having a cool new toy that Harvey gets to show off to all his friends; and there’s nothing Harvey enjoys more than having something other people want. The breadth of Mike’s encyclopedic knowledge makes him exceedingly charming as he and Harvey make the rounds of the private suite off the casino balcony where the special guests of the hosts have been corralled to mingle. Harvey discovers that Mike with his game face on is not only personally captivating; he’s also the perfect professional wingman. He allows Harvey to take the conversational lead, dropping in well placed comments when he sees an opportunity, and stepping into the spotlight to dazzle with his intellect when Harvey sets him up. Harvey spends a good part of the evening trying to tone down the pleased smile he’s got plastered on his face as he watches potential clients gush over Mike, who practically glows under Harvey’s approval, which of course just makes him more charming, so everybody wins.

Harvey gets inquiries from three different potential clients about acquiring Pearson Hardman’s professional services and as the hour gets late and the gathering shifts gears, Harvey drifts out of the suite and over to the balcony overlooking the casino floor to send an email to Jessica with the good news. He stands there listening to the jingle and whir of the slot machines for several moments before Mike sidles up to him, leaning over the railing like he’s not wearing a $7000 suit and Harvey finds that between the drinks he’s had and the camaraderie-induced high he’s experiencing he can’t even muster his usual irritation at Mike’s complete disregard for fine clothing. 

Mike sways in close so that their shoulders brush and says in a voice that’s full of possibilities, “I think we’ve fulfilled our professional duties tonight. Whaddya say we get out of here?”

Harvey looks at his watch, it’s 11:06, and for a moment he feels a dangerous thrill at the prospect of a night on the town in Vegas with Mike. Then he comes back to reality and shakes his head, nodding back at the door to the suite, “Poker game.”

Mike’s eyes widen in excitement.

“We get to play poker?”

“ _I_ get to play poker,” Harvey replies, smirking at the instant pout. “ _You_ get to occupy yourself in some way that doesn’t involve drugs, counting cards,” he pauses, considering for a second, “or leaving the hotel.”

“Oh please, this is a five star casino in Las Vegas and I seem to remember something about you being good with numbers,” he says in response to Mike’s indignant glare. “Now what I _should_ have you do is go back to your hotel room and draft the engagement letters for the new clients we picked up tonight, but I’m feeling magnanimous, so I suggest you make yourself scarce before I change my mind.”

Mike narrows his eyes briefly as though he’s considering mutiny, but then straightens up and gives Harvey a cheeky salute before turning and disappearing into the crowd headed down toward the casino floor. Harvey watches after him for several moments before turning back toward the private suite where his hosts are setting up a high stakes poker game. Show time. 

```

A few hours and several thousand dollars later, Harvey excuses himself from the table, thanking and congratulating Jones DeBeck and Daniel Vega, who he just graciously allowed to take his money. Harvey hates to lose but he justifies it as an investment in the firm, and since he is the firm, it’s an investment in himself and that he can get on board with. 

He’s not drunk but he’s definitely less than sober as he makes his way over to the balcony. It’s almost 2 am but, inside the windowless cavern of the casino where time loses meaning, the party is still going strong. 

Harvey does a quick scan of the floor where it’s clear the liquor has been flowing as the sounds of mirth float up to the upper level. He’d been texting Mike periodically throughout the poker game to make sure he hadn’t been dragged out back and beaten up by some ex-cons moonlighting as casino security. His last text, though, had gone unanswered and Harvey pulls out his phone and glares at it accusingly. 

He starts a new message, types out _you better not be dead_ , and sends it with an angry tap to the send button. Okay, maybe he’s a little drunk.

Harvey pulls up his email and tries to read Jessica’s response several times, but it barely registers; all he can think about right now is finding Mike. He slips his phone back in his pocket and takes a deep breath. Thank God for impulse control.

And that’s when it happens.

Harvey’s gaze drifts absently towards the bar on the opposite side of the room and he sees Mike. 

He feels something suspiciously close to relief until he notices the man next to Mike, standing a little too close for their conversation to be strictly friendly.

Before he can help himself, Harvey narrows his eyes as the man places his hand low on Mike’s back and leans in to say something in his ear. Apparently the guy is a world-class comedian because Mike throws his head back and laughs, leaning into the touch until he’s plastered against the guy’s front. 

Harvey grits his teeth, suddenly and unexpectedly in the grips of a heated coiling sensation in his chest, tightening around his airway and making it hard to breathe.

He gets paid insane amounts of money because he’s good at reading people so, even if they’ve never talked about it, Harvey’s suspected for a while now that Mike swings both ways. And because Harvey’s not in the habit of lying to himself, he can admit that he’s intrigued by the way Mike fearlessly matches him blow for blow. 

Mike challenges Harvey, gets under his skin and forces him to flex intellectual muscles he hasn’t had to work in a long time – maybe ever – and since Harvey gets off on a challenge it doesn’t come as a shock that on more than one occasion he’s considered taking Mike home to his condo and finding out exactly how much of a smartass he can be while Harvey fucks him within an inch of his life.

He can tell by the way Mike looks at him sometimes, especially after a closing a big case, with the heady rush of endorphins clouding his judgment, that Mike wouldn’t object to just such an experiment.

But even if their relationship sometimes skirts the line – a suggestive comment here, a loaded look there – Harvey makes certain to maintain carefully constructed, fortified barriers to ensure that things between them remain firmly within the bounds of professionalism. 

Which is why he’s surprised and more than a little irritated to discover that the sight of this guy with his hands all over Mike is giving him some very _un_ professional urges.

Harvey mentally shakes himself. He’s watched Rachel and Mike perform their little mating dance at the office every day for months, and he’s even watched Mike crash and burn with Jenny, all without batting an eye. The mere suggestion that seeing Mike flirting with a complete stranger would bother him at all is ridiculous.

But almost as soon as Harvey manages to regain control of his faculties, the guy bends down further, lips close enough to be touching Mike’s ear, and says something that makes Mike duck his head and relax into him. 

Something inside Harvey snaps and before he can process the primal heat that floods his veins he’s down the steps and headed toward the bar.

So much for impulse control.

Mike’s back is to Harvey as he approaches the pair and Harvey catches the guy’s eye as he saunters up, hands in his pockets. Of course the man is tall and absurdly handsome, with dark, intense eyes and a jaw line that could probably cut diamonds. 

This just adds to Harvey’s growing irritation. 

He waits until he’s a couple of steps away before he speaks.

“Mike,” he says evenly, and it comes out a little rougher than he intended but he plays it off, giving Don Juan a hard stare which Harvey notes with dissatisfaction is met with a cool smile and a possessive arm around Mike’s waist.

Mike, for his part, seems un-phased if not delighted by Harvey’s unexpected arrival and turns around with all the grace of the moderately tipsy. 

“Harvey!” he exclaims happily. “This is Faris.”

Mike leans into Faris and grins at Harvey as if to say _look what I found_. 

Faris gives Harvey an appraising look, extending his hand in greeting, and Harvey, well versed in the art of manufacturing social discomfort, ignores the proffered handshake and addresses Mike. “What are you doing?”

Mike picks up his glass from the bar and swirls what little remains of the amber liquid with a nonchalance that borders on insolence before raising it in a half-assed toast to Harvey.

“I’m having a drink,” he says, knocking back the rest of the liquor. “With Faris.”

Mike tips his head back and smiles up at Faris, batting his eyelashes like he’s promising a lot more than a nightcap, and Faris grins back, shark-like in a way that makes the fire in Harvey’s chest burn hotter. 

Harvey clears his throat, stepping deliberately into their joint space and Mike brings his head back down to look at him, his expression sharpening into one of intense interest. He studies Harvey’s face for a moment like he’s weighing his options and then his gaze sweeps over Harvey from head to toe in a way that makes Harvey feel hot all over and, okay, yeah, this is spiraling out of control faster than Harvey would have anticipated.

If he had given this any forethought at all.

As though suddenly remembering Harvey is there, Faris turns to him with a small, amused smile and says, “Is Harvey your boyfriend, Mike?”

Mike chuckles as though the suggestion is ridiculous, which it is, but that doesn’t stop the flare of possessive heat that settles in Harvey’s gut when Mike places his hand on Faris’ chest and looks Harvey right in the eye as he says, “Nope.”

For all his expertly cultivated self-discipline, Harvey’s always had trouble backing down from a dare so it’s that look as much as it is the sight of Mike’s hand curling around Faris’ bicep that makes Harvey decide in that instant that he’s going to take Mike upstairs to the 37th floor, spread him out on the king size bed, and remind him just who the fuck he came with.

Mike licks his lips and gives Harvey a dangerous grin and Harvey gets the disconcerting feeling that he’s exactly where Mike wants him to be. This both irritates and pleases him, neither of which Harvey betrays in his expression as he smiles back and leans against the bar chair, relaxed and casual, as though this is exactly the type of interaction they should be having at a work-related event.

“In that case, I’m not opposed to sharing,” Faris concedes, looking Harvey up and down. “But I think it’s only fair that I get first dibs.”

Faris is hot, there’s no denying that, and in another situation, Harvey would be inclined to take him up on his offer, but Harvey can feel Mike’s gaze on the side of his face like a physical sensation, and when Harvey turns to look at him there’s a look of defiance in his eyes that goes straight to Harvey’s cock.

“I appreciate your diplomacy, Faris, but Mike is coming with me.” 

Mike holds Harvey’s stare and as the moment stretches on an energy builds between them, reckless and palpable, and Harvey’s hit with the realization that they’re on the edge of something from which there will be no turning back. 

”Thanks for the drink, Faris,” Mike says, tearing his eyes away from Harvey’s and giving Faris an apologetic if dismissive look.

Faris seems disappointed, but takes the news like a man who knows both how attractive he is and that the night is still young. He pays the tab and disappears down the bar with a “have a nice evening, gentlemen” and a hard glare in Harvey’s direction. 

When Harvey turns back to Mike he finds that he’s smiling at Harvey like the cat that ate the canary.

“And to think,” Mike says over his shoulder, as he heads in the direction of the elevators. “I thought staying in the hotel would be boring.”

```

As soon as the elevator doors close behind them, Harvey crowds into Mike’s space, pressing him into the mirrored glass of the wall and Mike’s body is yielding; hips rocking up to meet Harvey halfway. 

“Harvey Specter, are you jealous?” Mike asks, and at least he has the decency to sound a little breathless.

Harvey nips at the sensitive skin just below Mike’s ear and hums in pleasure at the involuntary gasp he gets in response.

“I don’t get jealous,” he says, because he doesn’t. 

Mike rolls his eyes and opens his mouth around a smartass reply, so Harvey kisses him to shut him up. Since his lips are already parted, Harvey just licks his way in, like he has every right, and Mike moans, opening up for him so easily that Harvey’s cock jerks in approval. Mike brings his hands up to bury in Harvey’s hair, tugging on just the right side of painful. 

Instead of taking the edge off of the proceedings, the kiss seems to ratchet everything up a notch. Desire thrums through Harvey’s veins and he suddenly feels drunk in a way that has nothing to do with the liquor and everything to do with the fact that Mike is rutting shamelessly against his thigh and making these desperate little sounds that make Harvey want to push him up against the wall of the elevator and keep rubbing against him until Mike comes in his expertly tailored pants. But Harvey has more respect for Rene’s suits than that and when the elevator reaches their floor he drags Mike out by the collar of his shirt. 

```

When Harvey’s hands finally stop shaking enough to fit the key card into the slot, they tumble through the doorway and into the nearest wall. Harvey buries his face in Mike’s neck and starts to suck a bruise into the wonderfully pale skin just under his ear. It’ll be much too high to cover with a shirt collar, it’s too hot in Vegas for a scarf, and while the rapidly shrinking part of Harvey’s mind that’s still capable of rational thought is freaking out about the fact that he’s leaving a visible mark, the image of Mike walking around for the next couple of days with Harvey’s brand on him where everyone can see makes Harvey so hard he can’t pull enough blood up to his brain to give a fuck. 

Mike just moans, tilting his head to the side to give Harvey better access and thrusting his hard on against Harvey’s thigh. Mike with his sexy mind and his infuriatingly persistent habit of making Harvey feel; of forcing him to think better and smarter, he’s Harvey’s perfect complement and Harvey finds himself in the clutches of a powerful rush of lust and affection that makes him feel desperate and possessive in a way he’s never experienced before. He pushes Mike against the wall with all his weight and brings his hand up to card through Mike’s hair, palming the back of his head as he fits their foreheads together. 

“I wanna fuck you until the only word left in that gorgeous brain of yours is my name,” he murmurs.

Mike arches against him, pulling on Harvey’s lower lip with his teeth and Harvey lets out a groan that’s half pain half pleasure. 

“I’m gonna be so good for you, Harvey,” Mike breathes against his lips. “Aren’t I always so good for you?”

He pulls Mike off the wall by the lapels of his jacket and into another kiss, all teeth and tongue, backing them toward the bedroom area. As they make their way across the suite Harvey pushes Mike’s jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, and tugs Mike’s shirt out of his pants so he can run his hands up under it and over the naked skin underneath. Mike shivers under his fingers and moans.

They’re five feet away from the bed when Mike licks a line up Harvey’s jaw and whispers into his ear, “Can I suck your cock?”

Before Harvey can respond Mike drops to his knees in a move that does more for Harvey’s ego than he’s comfortable discussing, and unbuttons Harvey’s pants, tugging down his fly. 

“I give great head,” Mike assures him, looking up at Harvey from underneath his lashes. He pulls Harvey’s pants and boxers down to his ankles in one smooth motion and flashes him a devilish grin. “All the boys say so.”

Harvey leans in and grabs Mike by his hair, not hard, but tight enough so that Mike gets the point. It’s just long enough to get a firm grip on, which makes Harvey groan and bring his free hand up to circle firmly around base of his cock. Harvey pulls Mike’s head into a position where he can look directly into his eyes. They’re dark with lust and gleaming with a challenge that sends an electric current of anticipation racing up Harvey’s spine. 

“How much do you want it?” Harvey asks, stepping out of his shoes and pants and moving forward until his cock is so close to Mike’s mouth he can feel Mike’s breath when he exhales. 

Mike licks his lips, shiny and swollen from Harvey’s kisses, and looks up at Harvey with an expression that says he knows exactly how obscene he looks. “ _Please_ let me suck your cock?”

Harvey chuckles and tightens his grip in Mike’s hair. 

“Well,” he says, leaning in to run the head of his cock over the deep pink slickness of Mike’s lower lip. “Since you asked so nicely.”

They both moan when Mike snakes his tongue out to lick at the sticky wetness at the tip and Mike brings his hands up to rest on the backs of Harvey’s thighs, sighing in pleasure when Harvey guides his cock into his mouth.

Maybe it’s the fact that Harvey’s been suppressing his fantasies about this for months, but it’s the best blowjob he’s had in a while. It’s hot and wet and perfect and Harvey looks down at Mike, still fully dressed and on his knees, moaning so prettily around his cock and thinks _mine_. Just like that, Harvey’s right on the edge of orgasm and he takes a moment to indulge in the mental image of how Mike would look from this angle with Harvey’s come all over that beautiful face before gritting his teeth and using his grip on Mike’s hair to pull him off of his cock. When he catches his breath he looks down at Mike who wipes his mouth with the back of one hand and smirks.

“Seriously?” he says, “you didn’t even give me a chance to show off my mad skills, yo.”

Harvey nods toward the mattress. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed.”

He’s gratified to see that Mike just stands and starts undoing the knot on his bow tie.

As much as Harvey wants to just lie down on the bed and enjoy the show, he walks over and retrieves his wallet from the bedside table, crossing the room as he slips a condom out of one of the folds. He takes off his suit jacket, placing it and the wallet on a chair next to the bathroom; then goes inside to survey the assortment of complimentary toiletries next to the sink. It’s a foregone conclusion that Harvey will be fucking Mike tonight, but he doesn’t have any lube so he’ll have to get creative. After a few moments of consideration he picks up a small bottle of massage oil and grins. Thank you, Grand Solar.

By the time Harvey returns from the bathroom, Mike’s chest is bare and he’s stepping out of his pants and boxers that are pooled around his ankles.

When Mike straightens back up Harvey takes a moment to appreciate the display before him. Mike is surprisingly well, if leanly, muscled. Harvey allows his gaze to roam, taking in the subtle definition of Mike’s chest and arms and drinking up the way the hair that tapers down in a thin line over his belly button, thickens into a light brown bush framing his cock. A cock that’s standing at attention right now, flush against his belly. All that biking has shaped and toned his thighs not to mention the favors it’s done his ass.

Mike preens under Harvey’s appraising gaze and when Harvey’s eyes finally make it back up to his face he nods at the supplies in Harvey’s hand.

“My regards to the Boy Scouts,” he says as he climbs onto the bed, positioning himself on all fours and looking back over his shoulder at Harvey. “Are you just going to stand there ogling me all night or are you actually going to fuck me?”

Harvey doesn’t answer as he takes off his bow tie and unbuttons and removes his shirt. 

He walks over to the foot of the bed and climbs on, maneuvering on his knees until he’s close enough to run the fingers of one hand up the back of Mike’s thigh.

“On your back.” Harvey orders, relishing the way Mike shudders at the touch. “I want to see your face when you come.”

Mike moans and rolls over easily, spreading his legs and looking up at Harvey like Christmas came early this year and from where he’s standing with Mike sprawled out on the king size bed like the naughtiest gift ever, Harvey has to agree. He crawls on his knees into the V between Mike’s legs, surveying all the skin on display before him, and takes the cap off the massage oil.

He pours a generous amount onto the fingers of his right hand before he spreads Mike’s legs further apart with his thighs and reaches down to circle his hole. Mike gasps and spreads his legs even wider which is such a glorious sight that Harvey just keeps rubbing his finger gently over the tight pucker for several minutes. When he finally pushes the tip of a finger inside, the sound Mike makes is so exquisitely pornographic that Harvey loses track of what he’s doing for a second. He lets Mike’s exclamations of pleasure wash over him as he adds more oil and works first one, two, and then three fingers inside until Mike is fucking himself down onto Harvey’s hand and moaning enthusiastically. Harvey still hasn’t touched Mike’s cock which is rock hard and leaking against his belly, bouncing obscenely with every thrust. Harvey knows Mike wants to touch himself but he’s got his arms above his head, his hands holding onto the pillows above him for dear life and Harvey groans deep in his throat. Such a good boy.

Mike lets out a breathless sound that’s somewhere between a chuckle and a gasp.

“I hate to break it to you Harvey, but you’re not the first guy to get the keys to the Benz if you know what I mean,” he says with a knowing grin on his face. “Can we get on with it?”

Harvey drags his fingers pointedly along Mike’s prostate as he pulls out just to hear Mike’s breath catch at the sensation. He inhales slowly and runs a finger up the underside of Mike’s erection.

“This for me?” he asks, stopping at the tip to smear the drop of wetness he finds there, rubbing it into the soft skin. 

“Yeah,” Mike replies without hesitation, his voice rough with arousal as he rocks his hips into the touch, “It’s all for you.”

Harvey moans and spreads his hands across Mike’s hip bones, leaning forward a little to pin him to the bed, and thinks that Mike looks perfect like this, spread out all flushed, needy, and hard for him. Harvey’s dimly aware of the fact that he’s lost just about every last shred of his self control but with Mike giving him that little knowing smile and telling Harvey to hurry up and fuck him he can’t quite bring himself to care. Ever since their chance meeting, Harvey’s life has been knocked off kilter and he’s been scrambling to catch his valuables before they hit the ground. It should be nerve wracking and stressful, but Harvey thrives on adrenaline and it feels like the first time he’s truly been caught by surprise since Jessica plucked him from the Pearson Hardman mailroom and told him to go to Harvard and get ready to make her some money. Mike - brilliant, sexy, amazing Mike - is going to be the end of everything Harvey holds near and dear, and, no, Harvey doesn’t want to share.

He thrusts his hips forward, his bare cock sliding easily along Mike’s well lubricated crack, and thinks distantly that he should really put on a condom, but the sounds Mike is making are intensely distracting and soon Harvey finds himself with Mike bent almost in half, rutting against him, while Mike chants Harvey’s name like he can’t get enough, and it’s such a fucking head rush that Harvey forgets everything except the slick promising heat of Mike’s hole. So when Mike wraps his arms around Harvey’s neck and pulls him so that they’re face to face, his breath hot and humid across Harvey’s lips and whines “Harvey please”, Harvey’s powerless to do anything but reach down and guide himself inside. 

He feels a breath he didn’t know he was holding leave him in a rush as he pushes in. Time and space warp into a cascade of sensation and all Harvey can hear past the pounding of his own heart are Mike’s moans of pleasure as he starts to thrust. 

Once he finds a slow, even rhythm Harvey leans back, supporting Mike’s legs with hands under his knees and peers down at the spot where they’re joined. The slide is easy and Harvey feels his breath catch in his throat at the sight of his cock disappearing into Mike’s shiny pink hole. He pulls all the way out briefly just to watch it clutch at the air in his absence.

“Oh fuck, Mike,” he groans, thrusting inside again and biting his lip against the impossible heat. 

Mike wraps his legs around Harvey’s waist pulling him down so that Harvey is looming over him with his arms planted on either side of Mike’s body to hold himself up.

“Fuck me harder,” he demands, running his fingers through the sweat-soaked curls at the back of Harvey’s neck and making him shudder. 

Happy to oblige, Harvey drops down until they’re chest to chest, alternately sucking and biting at Mike’s throat, as he slowly picks up speed, and it shouldn’t feel so fucking intimate but Harvey can’t stop the feeling that he’s claiming Mike for his own and Mike is digging his fingers into Harvey’s back and keeping up a stream of filthy commentary which makes Harvey moan into his neck and thrust into him harder until he’s pounding into Mike and Mike is letting out a little shout with every thrust and Harvey feels simultaneously like he’s flying apart and like he’s finally found his center.

They’re both on the edge, have been for a while now, and Harvey pulls back to get a good look at an image that he’s pretty sure will be burned into his memory for time immemorial. Mike’s pupils are blown wide and dark, and there’s a gorgeous flush across his cheeks that spreads down his neck, where Harvey’s marks are already starting to form. His lips, wet and kiss-swollen, are parted and he’s looking at Harvey like Harvey’s the only one who can give him exactly what he needs and Harvey feels a rush of possessiveness that’s intoxicating in its intensity as he reaches down between their bodies and wraps his hand around Mike’s cock.

He gets in three, maybe four, good strokes before Mike comes, crying out Harvey’s name, spilling all over his stomach and Harvey’s hand and Harvey watches hungrily, drinking in every detail, for as long as he can before his own orgasm hits him hard, blurring his vision and sending pulsing waves of pleasure so intense he aches with it, radiating out to the tips of his fingers and toes. The sound Harvey makes is equal parts desperate, relieved, and helpless, as he rides it out, thrusting into Mike in an uneven rhythm. 

Harvey comes back to awareness slowly and in pieces. In the aftermath, he finds that he feels raw and tender in a way he hasn't since before Pearson Hardman, before Harvard, before he became the person he is today, but when he opens his eyes Mike is looking up at him with an expression of satiated fondness that makes Harvey feel more relieved than it has any right to.

Mike lets out a small giggle like he can’t help himself, and it’s a sweet, honest sound that makes Harvey’s chest feel a little tight.

“Dude, I can’t believe I just saw your orgasm face.”

Harvey tries his best to look stern but he thinks the oxytocin rush is screwing with his facial expressions because he ends up grinning like an idiot as he says, “What did I tell you about calling me “dude”?”

Mike just rolls his eyes and bucks his hips as he squeezes around Harvey’s softening cock. Harvey gives an undignified grunt and shudders at the sensation of his own come leaking out of Mike’s hole around him. He pulls out and collapses next to Mike on the bed, and then, because he can’t resist, Harvey reaches down between Mike’s legs and replaces his cock with two fingers, pushing them deep inside and groaning at how wet Mike is with oil and come. Mike arches off the bed and whines, his body twitching at the pleasurable agony of Harvey’s fingers dragging against oversensitive skin. Harvey licks at the shell of Mike’s ear, asking in a low voice, “Do you like my come inside you?”

“Jesus, Har-“ Mike starts and then his voice is lost to the full body shudder that racks him as Harvey nudges his prostate, but the way he’s looking at Harvey, eyes dark and hooded is all the response Harvey needs and he plays greedily until Mike chokes out his name and pushes his hand away.

After that Harvey gets up to retrieve a wet washcloth from the bathroom and when he comes back to the bed he finds Mike looking at him thoughtfully with an amused smile on his face. Harvey lies back down next to him and starts to clean up.

“So, should I be flattered or freaked out by the possessiveness?” Mike asks with a teasing lilt to his voice as Harvey wipes up the mess on his stomach.

Harvey chuckles and shrugs, and then he narrows his eyes as a thought occurs to him. “Did you plan this?” he accuses, with as much self righteous suspicion as he can muster from the post-coital cloud he’s floating on.

Mike looks at him with genuine surprise. 

“You’re asking if I planned you acting like a crazy person at the bar and then dragging me up to your hotel room to ravish me?” he asks, eyebrows raised. “No, I didn’t.” Then his expression slides into a pleased smile. “Although the nod to my powers of manipulation is duly noted.”

Harvey reaches down between Mike’s legs and tries not to enjoy the hiss Mike lets out as he wipes gently around his hole.

“I was not acting like a crazy person,” he says, as he reaches across Mike to place the cloth on the nightstand next to the bed. “And you can drop the innocent act.”

“Hey,” Mike says, and his eyes are comically wide but he’s ruining the effect with a smug grin, “I was minding my business, having a drink with Faris, and then you showed up acting all . . . ‘alpha‘ and I had to improvise.”

Mike turns toward Harvey and buries his face against Harvey’s neck. 

“I’m sorry I’m so irresistibly attractive,” he murmurs into Harvey’s collarbone.

By way of response, Harvey reaches down and slaps his ass, and Mike lets out a yelp and then dissolves into a round of man giggles.

Contrary to popular opinion, Harvey is self-aware enough to admit – at least to himself – that the sight of Mike with Faris kind of made him go a little insane. It was a completely unexpected, although decidedly pleasant, surprise and the thought makes Harvey reach up and run his fingers down Mike’s back. Mike scoots closer and sighs into his neck, the breath from his nostrils warm against Harvey’s pulse point. As a comfortable silence falls between them, Harvey can’t help thinking how strange it is that this doesn’t feel strange at all, and right there, lying naked on the bed with Mike in a Las Vegas hotel suite, Harvey feels peaceful in a way he hasn’t felt in as long as he can remember. He lays there for a while, trying to dredge up the requisite guilt and professional panic, but he comes up empty, so instead he relaxes into the warm sensation that’s filling his chest and breathes in the scent of Mike’s shampoo. 

There are about 37 reasons why this is a horrible idea, why Harvey should tell Mike to go back to his room right now and that they can never speak of this again, but when Mike shivers and maneuvers under the covers, Harvey just gets up and turns out the lights in the suite before climbing into bed with him and pulling him close. 

Mike wraps himself around Harvey and pillows his head on Harvey’s chest and Harvey feels like he could sleep just like this for days. 

“Just so you know,” Mike says, smiling against Harvey’s skin. “I’m adding ‘sharing’ to the list of things you fail at.”

“You’re keeping a list?”

“Someone has to.”

Harvey grins into the darkness. 

“I’ve always wanted my own little smartass.”

Mike lets out a hum that’s both pleased and laced with sarcasm, before his breathing evens out and he drops into a deep sleep.

Harvey listens to the small whistle Mike lets out on every exhale for several moments as he watches the patterns that the lights from the strip are playing on the ceiling of the room. His eyes are getting heavy and he thinks as he can feel himself slipping into unconsciousness that he may have to revise his opinion of Las Vegas.

-~-


End file.
